In the known prior art, many motor-driven hinge devices make use of a gearmotor, which comprises a brushless or DC motor and one or more gear stages for moving a movable element substantially in rotation relative to a reference element.
These motor-driven hinge devices must satisfy multiple constraints, the main ones being silent operation, maintaining position in the event of impact, reliability, small footprint, performance, and ease of integration.
According to document U.S. Pat. No. 7,544,142, a brushless single or double motor can be used, to which is added a complex differential gear, making the device expensive and possibly insufficiently resistant to impacts.
There is therefore a need for motor-driven hinge devices with electric motor and reduction gear (referred to as a “gearmotor”) of simplified construction, sized to optimize their installation, particularly within a confined space of a vehicle seat, and which also help reduce noise from the operation of such gearmotors, achieving all this without decreasing the impact resistance of such hinge devices.